herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elfman Strauss
Elfman Strauss is a supporting protagonist in the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. He is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger brother of Mirajane Strauss, and the older brother of Lisanna Strauss. He is voiced by Hiroyuki Yasumoto in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Christopher Sabat in the English version of the anime. Appearance Elfman is a large, muscular young man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. In his younger years, Elfman didn't have the scar on his right eye and his hair was shorter, with its style being reminiscent of a somehow messy bowl cut. After three months of training in the mountains with his sisters and Cana, not only have Elfman's hair and sideburns grown longer, but he has also grown much more muscular physically. Most of Elfman’s attires have a Japanese look to them. His usual outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves’ back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read “''The greatest''" (一番), and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines. Elfman's outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket’s inners. At the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc, Elfman, while retaining his sandals, switched to a light kimono shirt with elbow-long sleeves, mostly covered in dark, elongated spots and held closed around the waist by a similarly dark sash, and loose dark pants reaching down below his knees. Shortly afterwards, while on the ship leading the S-Class Candidates to Tenrou Island, he wore a dark fundoshi with the front covered by a large cloth adorned by a white kanji, and he later donned dark pants alongside his standard sandals while remaining bare-chested. Elfman's outfit rarely remains intact: employing his Take Over Beast Arm prompts the sleeve of Elfman's right arm to be torn to pieces, leaving his arm bare, and his pants tend to get shorter, torn edges as a result of his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over changing the structure of his legs; when he makes use of it, his pants also gain extremely spiky higher edges. When he was younger, Elfman donned a more elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes. Personality Some time ago, Elfman was notably shy and weak, with his only real talent being for cooking. This caring nature of his, which was under-appreciated by many members at the time, became quite useful for his little sister Lisanna and Natsu though, as he looked after Happy's egg before it hatched. After Lisanna's supposed death, Elfman's personality changed drastically. He sought to become stronger in order to protect his big sister, Mirajane. He considers himself the strong-willed and proud powerhouse of Fairy Tail. He is very self-conscious about his manliness and always uses the word "man" as a self-proclaimed image of himself and as a guide for others to follow. He also scowled at Jet and Droy of Team Shadow Gear for putting Levy in danger during their mission and also -on their part- failing to show pride as men. Despite his huge ego, he is always very kind, loving and protective of his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, going to great lengths to protect them from any sort of danger, even threatening S-Class Mages or people who may even be stronger than himself, such as Bacchus. As a child, when he lost his parakeet he searched for it for a whole week, but found a different one. Gallery Mirajane and Elfmann.jpg Mirajane, Elfmann and Lisanna- Reunion.JPG|Lisanna reunited with her siblings Mirajane, Elfmann and Lisanna.jpg List of Beast Soul Spells Beast Soul.jpg|Beast Soul Beast Soul- Weretiger.png|Beast Soul Weretiger Beast Soul- Belcusas.png|Beast Soul Belcusas Beast Soul- Lizardman.PNG|Beast Soul Lizardman Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Gentle Giants Category:Mentor Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Berserkers Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Orphans Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated